A Soldier's Training
by DragonX1
Summary: Raven and a long lost friend find eachother in a wooded clearing. What will hapen to these two close friends?


HELLO! This is my first Fan fic that I'm letting other people besides myself, my dog and cat, and my mom read. Hope it's good! This is also my first fanfic that's on Fanfiction.net, so... ya. Just trying everything out, you know!  
  
Well, I guess I need a disclaimer. Well, I own nothing but Autum and Fall, and my spelling stinks, so sorry. I don't even own the songs that will be appearing, tho I do own a single CD or Tape with the song's on them! SO, you know... READ!  
  
* * *  
  
  
"...Walking out of the door   
  
I'm on my way   
  
Can't you tell me just where I'm going  
  
Occupational skills   
  
would you give me a clue   
  
what to do cause my minds in motion  
  
  
  
Just trying to relax   
  
I find myself on the couch with big plans   
  
but there's always tomorrow  
  
Is something wrong with me   
  
or the way that I'm thinking..."  
  
  
  
The day had been terrible. She was assigned to a new project, which was good! The last project had been a bore. The downside, however, was that she was to be stationed in a military base.  
  
"Ack!" she thought as she trudged thru the forest, just trying to get away. "I detest the military!"  
  
She jumped over a log and landed, perfectly in time to the music pulsing from her headphones. This was her time, and she wasn't going to let anyone, or thing, take it away!   
  
She continued to walk, her soul singing with the music with all it's beautiful grace and force. She finnaly made it to a clearing, and looked up.  
  
* * *  
"Those imbisiles." He thought as he observed the lighted base. "They can't fight without their Zoids."  
  
He had become disgusted when 10 of the men, being drunk, tried to beat him up. They couldn't even land one punch and ended up a bloody mess on the dark green grass that was their camp out. He left soon after that and found this little oasis.  
  
As he sat on the log, silently, almost like a statue, he heard a wonderful melody rising up out of the forest in the opposite direction that he had come. He listened as the singing grew closer and closer, and more beautiful.  
  
* * *  
  
"...Come on Come on and tell me why you're staring   
  
Come on Come on it must be what I'm wearing   
  
Come on Come on and tell me   
  
why's it taking so long for you to recognize and stop..."  
  
  
  
The sighte that awaited her, once her head was all the way up and the song ended, telling her to open her eyes, was beautiful in a dangerous type of way.   
  
There was a veigly familiar boy sitting on a log, right in front of a beautiful lighted scene of her base. She hadn't known she had walked this far, but was happy to be able to see this picture. The boy, however, was looking straight at her, as if expexctant.  
  
She stopped her tape and bowed, taking off the headphones. She asked, "Did you like it?"   
  
"... yes..." He simply stated, in his slightly monotone voice, sounding as if he didn't care at all. His face betrayed him, however, for it revealed how stunned and appreciative he was.  
  
"So, may I join you?" She asked, getting tired from her long hike. It must have been at least 12:00 already, and she usually had an early bed time, too!  
  
"uhu.." He said, mystified, as he scooted over to make room for the mysterious girl. He turned back to the lit base, hoping that she wouldn't see the blush that was creeping onto his face. What was happeining to him!?  
  
"So, what are you doing out here so late at night?" the girl asked.  
  
"Venting." He stated simply.  
  
"Cool! Me too! They have assigned me to work at the military base there." She motioned to the base. "I hate military. They are just... So... Well, I can't describe it, but I don't like it. Plus, I'v had bad experiences with the military, so..." she traild off.  
  
* * *  
  
  
The scene flashed to that of when she was younger. She was in training, just trying to survive. She was already about to collapse, but she had to keep going or else she would die. The machine started up, and she tried to dodge. She succeded, entill one came up from the ground. She got hit once, and after that, she just continued to get pummled, with no mercy, as she curled into a tiny ball and cryed.  
  
* * *  
  
She was staring at the ground as if she was about to cry. For some reason, he didn't like that.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, before he even thought not to.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" the girl snapped back into life, and started scratching her head in neurvosness.  
"So, um, what's your name?" She asked after fidgeting for a long moment, just to break the unbearable silence.  
  
"Raven." He answered, "What's yours?"  
  
"Mine? It's Fall, but it changes frequently, so feel free to call me whatever you want. Enless it's bad." She stated as if this was commonplace.  
  
"That's a cool name." He simply put, not being able to say anything more, in fear of his blush growing.  
  
"Ya, well, I try and catch the strangest of names. It's a hobby of mine. Anyway, I have to get going. It's realy late already. Maby we can meet again?" She asked, questioningly.  
  
"Sure. Is 9:00 at this place ok for you?" He asked, not knowing what had come over him.  
  
"YA! That would be great!" She winked and got up. "I'd better be going, then! See ya!" and with that, she disappeared into the woods, leaving the black clad Raven standing all alone.  
  
Or was he, for when the girl was out of sight, a deep growel could be heard.  
  
"I know, Shadow. I'm coming."  
  
* * *  
  
Why hadn't he killed her? He had asked himself this question about a million times seince she had left him in that clearing.  
  
Was it because she was pretty? No... he had killed many girls before who were considered pretty. He had worked alongside many and had never even flinched when ordered to destroy them.  
  
Was it that she reminded him of his past? Of a time when his parents were still alive? Maby, it was the fact that she hadn't run away screaming at the mention of his name that was preventing him from killing her. But those were ridiculous reasons! Many had reminded him of his past, and many hadn't run away screaming. He still killed them. Then what was it?  
  
As he jumped up into the air, he contemplated these things. As he landed on the enemy zoid and ripped it's head off, he continued.  
  
Her name had seemed familiar. But from where, he didn't quite know. It was almost like when you knew what you were talking about, but forgot the name, and just knew one letter, or something that meant the same thing.  
  
"Oh well." He thought as he destroyed yet another of the enemy, "I can always kill her tonight."  
  
The thought, however, didn't seem to bode well with him.  
  
* * *  
  
"...Another day in the sun   
  
I'm having fun   
  
feel the heat sneaking up on me  
  
I take a look in the sky   
  
a plane goes by   
  
is that the reason that I can't breathe  
  
I take a look and I wonder why,   
  
why these birds don't fly  
  
It's hard for me to see   
  
and I believe   
  
my oh my..."  
  
  
  
As the music blasted from her ever present headphones, she stared up at the sky. It was a beautifully clear day, like any other. She was just enjoying sunning herself ontop of the anchient temple that she was supposed to be exploring. She had been, but had found this spot and decided to take a little break.  
  
As she rested, she started to think. What was it with that boy that she had met the other night? He seemed so familiar, and his name. She knew exactly where that was from, and it frightened her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Raven!" she yelled as she entered the lunchroom, starving after fighting so hard against the stupid robots.  
  
He just starred at her, sadly. That was normal, and it didn't phase her at all. She knew exactly what was happening in his brain, as it always occured in hers.  
  
As she got her tray, she dug in. This was her only reprive, her only form of break. She was going to make the best of it!  
  
* * *  
  
Those times had been the worst for her in her whole life. They were worse than when her parents had died. She had been forced to do things against her will and forced to learn to kill, just to stay alive. "Glad that's over." She thought.  
  
But that raven boy. It could be the little kid she had left behind. But... he was different. She shrugged at her own thoughts, "I'll find out later. Right now, I'm going to take a nap." And she did.  
  
* * *  
  
He was going to do it. Tonight. She was going to die. And somehow, this hurt him.   
  
He had thought of it all that day, and had made a dicision. Now, all he needed to do was wait for the elusive girl to show up.  
  
And as he stood there, glaring at the lit base, the said girl appeared from behind the trees.  
  
"Hey there!" She exclaimed, happy to see him return.  
He just turned, still stuck in his thoughts, and brought the gun in his hand up to her head's level. He seemed to return to himself then and grabed the gun with both hands, more forceful.  
  
She was stunned. Why was he doing this!? Sure she hadn't known him for a long time, but it wasn't like he was with the enemy! ...was he?  
  
As they stood there, frozen in shock, one at what was happening, the other at the fact that he couldn't pull the damned trigger, everything seemed to stop, even time itself.  
  
Finaly, she tentively broke the silence, seince the gun hadn't yet. "w- what... are you doing?" She asked, full of fear.  
  
"I'm killing you." He stated dully. His eyes started to water as his emotions surged at the words.   
  
"... why? I didn't do anything to you but try and be a friend! I know nothing about you but your name, and what's that? Sure, it sounds like that one dude who keeps destryoying the bases, but..." it hit her then, {Oh. So that's it. That's the other place that I'v heard of that name.}  
  
"..." He just stood still. Could she see the tears running down his face? Why was he crying?!  
  
She suddenly had a surge of anger. Why had he decived her so? By using her emotions and reminding her of that child that had saved her life more than once who she had never gotten to thank!? THE NERVE! "Why didn't you just kill me last night, hu!? Whyle I was still ignorant! Why did you have to let me live and come trotting to my death like some sick little puppy!? WHY!?"   
  
"..." He would have answered her if he could, but he didn't know himself. He had asked himself the same questions time and time again. And now he began to tremble, but from what?  
  
"ANSWER ME!" she yelled angrily at him, scarying several nearby flocks of birds and causing them to fly away. Now she started to cry.  
  
"I..." He stated dumbly, what was happening!? Why did this girl remind him of Autum!? With her hair and birthmark being exactly like hers!? "I DON"T KNOW!" he screamed back as the gun dropped from his hands and the tears flowed like a river behind a broken dam. He collapsed, his knees no longer able to support him.  
  
Not knowing what to do, she collapsed as well, full grief, reliefe at the dropping of the gun and confusion at what was happening. She saw the gun and decided it wasn't needed anymore, so she pushed it off the cliff, away from both of them, just to be safe.  
  
Raven, stricken by the fact that he couldn't kill her, just stared at nothingness, still crying. What was with him!? What was this feeling!? Why was he... crying!? He NEVER cryed!  
  
Fall, getting herself together, inched closer to the Dark One. When she got in the way of Raven's stare, he looked up at her, a swarm of emotions drowning in his eyes.  
  
{He couldn't do it.} She thought. Why? Maby he was that boy... maby she finnaly had the chance to forgive herself for leaving him behind and to say thank you!  
  
As both were still crying, and both at a loss at what to do, she just followed her instincts and wraped her arms around the lost boy, giving him an uncertain embrace.  
  
Raven, unused to the human contact, flinched before he realized what was happening. This just made him cry more as his mucles relaxed.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time, both realizing who the other was and remembering all that had happened to them.  
  
* * * ~~~  
  
Well, like it so far!? Please Review! Tell me if I'v any mystakes that I missed... and spelling errors, because I'm horrible at spelling. You should just see my spelling tests from elementary school! *sweatdrop* anyway, hope you like it.  
  
I should be getting the next chapter up sometime, and it'll explain their connections better. Hope I wasn't too sappy... Well, like I'v said, tell me what you think! ^-^ 


End file.
